tele9752wikiaorg-20200213-history
XxTW
Background: Know: Recognize: Prerequisites - Spanning Tree Protocol Anticipates: Man vs machine Automated system Automated system: Don't introduce human errors: By automating most of the steps that are required to enable a service for an end user, fewer operational steps can be performed by an operator, such as systems that facilitate turn-up of services and automate provisioning. Automated systems can do very detail work and follow precise instruction without human errors. As the result. The automated system can reduce the potential for human error. Respond fast: Automated system can enable operators to identify more quickly and isolate problems and thereby free themselves up for other tasks. Thus, the response can be much faster than human. For example, automating troubleshooting for routine problems enables operations personnel to focous on the really "tough" issues. Because automated system can process information much more quickly than humans, they are good for controlling machinery that might need to be adjusted instantly. Reduce labour's cost: Automated system can not only improve the operator productivity, but also reduce the skill level that is required to manage the network potentially. Therefore, it reduce investment in training. Moreover, because of the automated system, not too many steps should be operated by labours. Automated systems can get more done than humans but cost less, this is because labours need breaks, wages, holidays canteens, heating and lighting. The quality of the work which is finished by automated systems is very high. Thus, the cost of labour can be reduced. However, automated systems have some demerits. Automated systems may not be customised for local conditions. More specifically, although automated systems can make operations mre effecient and operators more productive, they may not finish all the tasks which are specified by customers because the characteristics and parameters of automated systems are not customised for local conditions. It is complex to understand. For example, the Spanning Tree Protocol is a network protocal that is used with networks where multiple bridges, routers, hubs or switches are connected together and the structures can be very complex. It is used to prevent looping errors between the devices. STP can disable the links which are not parts of the spanning tree, leaving a single active path between any two network nodes. May hide useful information. The automated systems can be of enormous scale and complexity. Hence, vast amounts of management information may be not visualized and navigated in an effecient manner, some important information can be ignored or hided by the automated systems. As the result, the network may become brittle. '''May not match human judgement. '''Because most steps of the operations can be finished by automated systems, the results of the operation may not satisfy all the expectations of human and match human judgement. Moreover, the automated system is limited by the current technology which is not very advanced, Thus even users have a lot of ideas in mind, not all of them can be implemented by automated system right now. References A. Clemn: Network Management Fundamentals, Cisco Press, 2006 D. comer: Automated Network Management Systems: Current and Future Capabilities, Pearson, 2007 See also Corresponding TELE9752 lecture slides Category:All